


Behind the Glass

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Auror was meant to be glamorous. What she sees behind the glass is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Glass

Tonks comes to hate glass. Glass is what she hides behind to hear criminals crack and confess. She has watched Death Eaters fall apart and name victims. She has watched rapists show no remorse. She has watched abused children who abused their younger siblings show no knowledge that what they did was wrong. She has watched mothers give up sons and fathers admit to mercy killings on their daughters. Fighting crime was meant to be exciting and glamorous and certainly nothing like this. Mad-Eye slams on the table and the suspect admits to infecting children with lycanthropy. Tonks feels sick.


End file.
